


You Got Me a Gift, I Love it

by LavenderMochi, thedancingstorm



Series: Stupid Story Series [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, Human AU, Logan and Roman are good friends, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Roman and Virgil finally talk. And Logan needs help, again.





	You Got Me a Gift, I Love it

It’s after dinner, and Logan and Patton had left the table. That leaves just Virgil and Roman. He don’t know why he’s staying, though. Patton has already cleared the table.

But he also doesn’t know why Virgil is not leaving, either.

“Hey, Roman,” Virgil starts. “I’m sorry for trying to avoid everyone.” _Yeah, especially me!_ Roman thought. “It’s just...” Virgil scoffs softly, brushing a hand through his hair, “I guess I was just feeling…uh…bad…?”

Roman blinks, “Did you…strategically wait for the others to leave so we could, uh, have a heart-to-heart or something?”

“Gosh, Roman, I was just...apologizing...because…” Virgil groans. “That was just stupid. Nevermind. I’m going back to my room, so, see you. I guess.”

“ Eh!” Roman whines. “N-no! No no no!” He gets up to grab Virgil’s hoody, but Virgil was already still sitting down.  Virgil raises his eyebrows, that in turn widening his eyes in interest. 

Roman notices the shine in Virgil’s bright brown eyes as it reflects the setting sun. “What is it?”

Roman’s breath gets caught in his throat. He can’t seem to get words out of his mouth. He settles on whimper.  Virgil scrunches his eyebrows in concern. “I missed you!” Roman confesses, strained. He then worries that his voice seemed like he was forcing himself.

“Oh…?” Virgil just says. He shifts his weight. “Not going to lie, I missed you, too,” he says quietly. Roman feels his heart beat faster. “A-and the others, too!” Virgil adds on, stuttering. 

Roman nods. “I’m just glad you decided to get out of your room!” Roman then remembers that it was probably his fault as to why his roommate didn’t get out of the room. “Virgil!”

Virgil  flinches at the sudden  exclamation. “ What!” he yells with the same energy.

“I’m so sorry!”

“ For!?”

“For keeping you in your room because of my words! I’m sorry I joked in way that was so-”

“Roman!”

“ I should’ve thought about what I was going to say before I said it-”

“ _Roman!_ ” 

“I have to think before! I can’t-”

“ROMAN!” Virgil yells. Roman stops. “Why are you apologizing!?  You aren’t the reason why I was cooped up in my room! Not entirely! It was my fault!  _I should be the one apologizing!_ I’m sorry!!”

Roman doesn’t not believe Virgil. But he doesn’t want him to blame himself. “Virgil! You don’t have to apologize! If it wasn’t entirely my fault, that means it was somewhat my fault as well! I promise I’ll never say anything like that again!”

Virgil huffs. “I stayed in my room because I was embarrassed!”

“Embarrassed?! WHY?!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND WHEN YOU JOKED I COULDN’T AND DIDN’T WANT MY FEELINGS TO BE SHOWN SO I HID AWAY L ike a… coward...” Virgil yells, lowering his volume when he noticed what he just said. There is nothing but silence while Roman and Virgil look at each other. And before Roman can react, Virgil runs to his room. He just stares at the stairs when he hears a big slam from Virgil’s door.  Just as Roman gets up to run after Virgil, he notices Logan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Roman gasps in shock. “Logan! I thought you were with Patton!”

Logan squints his eyes in confusion. “We went in different directions towards our rooms. And I need your help.”

Roman lowers his shoulders in disbelief. “What do you mean? Why can’t you ask Patton this time?”

“Because this is for Patton,” Logan replies. 

Roman sighs. “Fine. What is it?”

“I want to make something for  him . Like, maybe a little origami something?” Roman nods in agreement. Logan tilts his head. “Roman, are you upset?”

“Maybe a little. But making something is totally up my alley, so you came to the right person!” Roman flashes a smile.

Logan returns the smile. “Thank you.”

They go to Roman’s room. Because Roman likes to create a lot, he has a huge desk somewhat in the middle of his room.  Roman gathers his books and papers from his desk and gently settles them on the floor. He then takes out square paper and lays them on the table. 

“Alright. Let’s begin!”

With Roman’s book of origami open, both Logan and Roman make little paper flowers of all kinds. Mostly roses. In all kinds of colors. Mostly blue. 

They are at it, in silence, sometimes  reciting poems, for the next two hours. 

At the end,  Logan holds up his paper flowers. He glances to Roman’s. Then to Roman.

“ How did I do?” Roman looks up to his friend’s creations. He does know Logan isn’t the most adept in making paper flowers, but the effort was there. And knowing this, the flowers were beautiful! 

“Wonderful!” Roman praises. Logan smiles, almost in relief. 

“Do you think he’ll like them?”

“I literally  have 100% no doubt.”

“Thank you for helping me.”  Roman smiles sweetly.

Logan gathers all the flowers and, being followed by Roman, goes to the kitchen to set up the  surprise flowers for when Patton wakes up early to make breakfast. 

Except, Patton is already in the kitchen, drinking some water. Logan and Patton connect eyes, both their eyes widened.  _Well, this is only a little_ _crinkle in the plan._ Roman thought. He knew Logan didn’t like when plans don’t go accordingly, but he hopes that his roommate wouldn’t freak out about this. And when Roman looks at Logan’s smile, he knows Logan is just going along with the flow. 

“Patton!” Logan exclaims gently. Patton settles the glass on the counter top, walking slowly towards his boyfriend. 

“Hi,” he smiles. He looks at the flowers in Logan’s arms. “What is this?”

“These are for you.” Logan starts getting flustered. “Because you are the kindest, most thoughtful person I know. You make me feel emotions I’ve never felt before, therefore don’t know anything about. So you teach me. Your patience is something to admire, as well as your actions. I love you so much!”

Roman looks at Logan in shock. This wasn’t part of the plan! 

Patton’s face fills with red color, his eyes watering. His eyes are squinting, his smile in a tight smile, probably trying not to sob. He covers his nose with his hands. “Logan!” 

Logan drops all the flowers to catch Patton hugging him.  They stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. Patton leans closer, going in for a kiss.

Roman turns around quickly before he witness es an y thing . He goes towards his room, yelling behind him, “Goodnight! See ya in the morning!”

**Author's Note:**

> LavenderMochi wrote a few sentences in the beginning to help me continue. Thank you. :)


End file.
